


Happy Birthday Kent Parson

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4th of July, Cornt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kent Parson's Birthday, M/M, Post-surgery recovery, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent celebrates his birthday while his boyfriend is recovering from ankle surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Kent Parson

**Author's Note:**

> All these fics are out of order, I'll rearrange them later. This takes place in July after "Ace of Hearts" ends.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Kent groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "Fuck off. It's too early."

"You don't even know what time it is," Corey said with a chuckle.

"I just want to stay in bed all day long."

"It's not as fun as it sounds, trust me."

Kent lifted his head from the pillow and looked at his boyfriend. "Shit. Sorry. How are you feeling today?"

Corey smiled. "Not bad, but I haven't tried moving yet, so..." He attempted to roll onto his side to reach Kent for a kiss, but immediately regretted it. "Fuck, ah!"

"Shit! Stay still a second!" Kent sat up in bed and rested one hand on Corey's thigh to steady him. "You okay? What did you do?"

He took a second and the colour slowly returned to his face. "Yeah, I just... I shouldn't have twisted like that."

Kent frowned. "Jesus. You've been home for one day, don't fuck it up, okay?" He leaned down and kissed Corey, both hands moving to grip his waist. "Don't wanna end back up in the hospital, right?"

"Did you miss me _that_ much?" Corey grinned.

"Well, it's not like I can't handle living alone or whatever... But it _does_ feel weird to move in together and then not have you here. This is _your_ apartment and all..."

"You mean _our_ apartment," Corey said with a smile, craning his neck for another kiss. "I love you."

Kent chuckled. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"I have to take a _massive_ piss right now."

Kent groaned and shoved a pillow into Corey's face. He rolled off the other side of the bed. "Okay, asshole. Where're your crutches?" He walked around to Corey's side and helped ease his casted ankle off the bed.

"You're helping me?"

"Obviously. The only reason you were let out of the hospital this early was because I was going to be around to do all the caregiver shit like this."

"I can handle it myself, you don't have to worry so much." Corey leaned over and grabbed his crutches from beside the bed.

"Pfft! Who's worried?" Kent scoffed. "Just be careful. And don't put any pressure on that foot! The surgeon said it was going to take at least another two weeks before you're allowed to stand on it if you want to heal properly."

"Aww! You _love_ me! You love me so much it's gross!"

Kent hooked his hands under Corey's arms and helped him stand before sliding his crutches into place. "Shut up, idiot. Just hurry up and go to the bathroom. I don't want to have to put plastic sheets on the bed like you're some potty-training toddler."

Corey grinned. "Aren't you going to help me in there?"

"You don't need me to hold your dick, dude. Your hands work just fine."

"But what if I lose my balance while I'm not holding onto my crutches?"

"Then pee sitting down. Hurry up, I'll start breakfast." Corey wobbled on his first few steps of the day with his crutches and Kent immediately grabbed him. " _Fuck,_ Corey! Be careful, I mean it!"

"I'm _fine_ , Gumdrop. I promise. Just need some time to get used to the crutches."

"Well... Cheesy fucking nicknames aside, I still want you to be careful..." Kent kissed him.

"Because you love me?"

"Yeah, I love you. No idea _why_ , but I do." Kent grinned. "Now hurry up, but _carefully_."

Corey found him in the kitchen a few minutes later making scrambled eggs and turkey bacon. "You shouldn't be making breakfast today of all days."

"So you _did_ remember?" Kent chuckled and stepped away from the stove for a few seconds to grab a chair for Corey to sit down.

"Of course. Happy 4th of July. Or is it 'Happy Independence Day'? I've never actually paid attention." Corey laughed when Kent gave him an unimpressed look. "What? I'm _Canadian!_ "

"You're joking, right?"

"Of course, asshole. I wouldn't forget such an important day. Happy birthday, Kent." Corey smiled.

"Much better. Thank you," Kent said with a grin. "You want coffee? We have orange juice too."

"Both."

"You disgust me."

Corey laughed. "What, why?! I didn't mean _combined_ in the same cup!"

"No, but even alternating sips-- like-- the flavours don't mix at all. You might as well have brushed your teeth too."

"I _did_ brush my teeth just now. You're the one always complaining about my morning breath," Corey said as Kent brought over his coffee and a glass of juice. "So hurry up and kiss me again before I ruin it with this coffee."

"Oh? Is that an order?"

"Well you're basically my servant for the next couple weeks while I heal, right?"

Kent stepped away from the stove again. He leaned forward with both hands gripping Corey's thighs and kissing him. "How else can I serve you, master?"

"Surprise me."

Kent slipped one hand up Corey's shirt to his chest, causing him to let out a low moan. He grabbed his nipple and twisted. "Breakfast first."

"Ow!" Corey laughed loudly. "You're evil!"

"You want to eat burnt food?" Kent smirked as he divided up their food on two plates and joined Corey at the table.

"It's your 26th birthday and I'm recovering from major ankle surgery. We should be treating ourselves to something ridiculously unhealthy for breakfast. I'm talking sausage, and like, a pound of bacon -- _each_ , and pancakes covered in butter and whipped cream and syrup."

"We have bacon right here."

"Turkey bacon does not count, don't you _**dare**_ even pretend that it is real bacon." Corey pointed at him with his fork as he spoke. "Come on, babe. This surgery is my only excuse to get fat. I lost weight in the hospital, you know?"

"You lost muscle mass because you had to stay in bed. You have to keep as healthy as possible or rehab for your ankle will be total hell," Kent explained while watching Corey's facial expression slowly fade into a frown. " _Fine_. We'll order something completely horrible and unhealthy for dinner tonight. _**Only**_ tonight."

"Isn't Brezzy having that big barbecue today? You should go. I was joking about all that servant stuff. Don't give up your social life to wait on me or some shit. I'll just watch TV or something, chill with Kit."

"I might go for an hour or so to say hi and fill the team in on how you're doing, but I'll be back before dinner for sure."

"It's your birthday. You'll have a lot more fun with the guys than hanging out here with boring me."

Kent scoffed. "Says who?"

"Says _me_. I didn't even get you a birthday gift."

"You got me a gift."

"I know I've been on a lot of painkillers lately, but unless I went on some morphine-induced online shopping spree before I was discharged yesterday--"

Kent shook his head with a laugh. " _That_ was it. You don't remember?"

"Oh god, how much did I spend? Nevermind. It's fine. I can probably afford it, right? You can't bulk order Lamborghinis on Amazon, can you?"

"You asked me what I wanted while you were in the hospital, do you remember what I told you?" He smirked when Corey looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. "I said I wanted you to come home. And you did."

"Holy shit. You love me so much."

"Shut up."

"Seriously. Fuck. You're crazy about me, aren't you?" Corey beamed at his blushing boyfriend. It was not common for Kent to let himself be emotionally vulnerable, even after a year and a half together. "All you wanted was to wake up to my beautiful smiling face, huh?"

" _Beautiful?_ I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself with that one," Kent teased.

" _That's_ the only part you're denying?"

Kent cleared his throat. "Well, you're injured and all that so I'm trying to be nice to you... And yeah, I _guess_ I like seeing your face first thing in the morning, even when your breath stinks and your pillow is covered in drool and you're all-in-all a disgusting excuse for a human being."

"I think that's the one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

They both laughed. "Yeah, probably." Kent sipped his coffee. "I like having you on my line too, so you better not fuck up that ankle any more than it already is. Anything less than a full recovery and I'm breaking up with you, so listen to your doctors. Got it?"

Corey grinned. "Yes, master." Kent stood abruptly and picked up both of their plates, taking them to the kitchen. "Hey! I was still eating! Kent, come on! It was a joke!" Corey protested. "What do you want from me?"

Kent walked back over to the table to grab his empty juice glass. He gripped a handful of Corey's black hair with his free hand as he kissed him. "I want you to go to our bedroom -- _**carefully**_ \-- and lie down on your back completely still, then wait for me. I'm going to put the rest of our food in the fridge, and I'll meet you in there."

"Okay, then what?"

"Then I'm going to ride you until you can't remember your own name, because it's been two weeks since we've had sex and that's _not_ okay with me." Kent nipped his bottom lip. "I'm even gonna ignore that it's been as long since you've had a proper shower."

"I've had sponge baths."

"Sponge baths are the turkey bacon of hygiene, everyone knows that." Kent grinned when Corey laughed. "Now hurry up, but be careful. I'll be there in a minute for the rest of my birthday gift."

Corey was certainly not going to object to this plan, but he could not resist one final teasing comment. "What if I end up forgetting _your_ name?"

Kent answered over his shoulder without missing a beat. "Then call me master." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kent: "Pfft! Who's worried?" *proceeds to worry like crazy*
> 
> You're not fooling anyone Kent, jfc...


End file.
